Ness vs Gumball
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Pre-Fight In the video store Ness was walking with Lucas to the Pillow Sheet cartoon season 1-50. It was very popular that this store had only one copy! Ness and Lucas saw it and smiled they ran to it and picked it up. Gumball and Darwin wanted the same thing. But they saw Ness and Lucas go to Larry and buy it. Darwin and Gumball mad walked out of the store. They yelled at the two and said “Hey give us that!” Darwin walked behind Gumball and said “Yeah!” Ness and Lucas didn’t want to so they pulled out the baseball bat and stick. SHOWTIME, Ness slammed his bat into the stomach of Gumball. Gumball scratched Ness‘s face making him drop his bat. “Haha got you!“ He was then hit in the nuts with his yo-yo. Darwin ran to Gumball but was hit in the face wiut the stick. Gumball grabbed his groin in pain. Ness took the chance to use Pk fire. Gumball yelled as he was burned. Ness then used pk thunder and Gumball saw and began running. Gumball saw it touch his butt and he flew into the air. He saw fire and patted it away. Gumball then pulled his paintball gun out and began firing at Ness. Ness gulped and picked his bat up and hit them away. Gumball ate the man cereal and grew muscles and he punched at Ness Who dodged. Lucas just use PK freeze on Darwin. He then swung his stick breaking Darwin‘s ice open launching him into the wall. Ness slammed is bat into his stomach. Gumball then went super sayin. He grabbed Ness and flew into space. He fired a Kamehameha at Ness Who gulped and saw an asteroid. He flew to it and jumped on it and quickly dodged. He then flew above Gumball and yelled as loud as he could in Space. Ness: PK FIRE, THUNDER, FREEZE, PULSE, STAR STORM!!!!! Gumball: What? Gumball turned back to base form. He looked behind himself and saw 12 asteroid fields and a moon that all lead up to the sun. Suddenly he was hit and froze but the ice was on fire and electricity came from it and he was launched into the asteroid fields and rocks began to collect. He then crashed through the moon. Lucas stood over a bruised bloodied Darwin then saw and looked with Darwin with wonder. Gumball crashed into the sun making a hole. He then crashed into a black hole and was ripped into two. And his top had was sucked into a time vortex. Ness then breathed with relief. Ness flew back to Earth to see Darwin‘s dead body a stick shoved into his mouth. Ness smiled and hugged Lucas. They then calmly walked together with the disk. K.O! Ness and Lucas are seen with a snake blanket on the couch hugging each other watching Pillow Sheet Adventures Pillow Sheets Gym Test. The Wattersons are anxiously waiting for them to come home. Results The winner of this fight is....Ness! Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Completed battles